thenewgroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting Hard
Jordan: '*walking down hallway* ''It's strange. YASMIN JONES and I are actually, kinda.. Friends. I don't know how, but.. It just happened. When we became duet partners. Of course, I'm not obsessed with labels, so, I didn't care if someone said I was a lesbian for singing with a girl. We sang "#1Nite" together. That's not strange, right? Right? ''-break out of self monologe- '''Yasmin: '*steps up to her* Hi! 'Jordan: '''Oh, uh, hey, Yasmin.. '''Yasmin: '*smile fades* What's wrong? 'Jordan: '*groans softly* Nothing is wrong. Excuse me. *walks to class* 'Yasmin: '*sighs* -Fade Scene, glee- 'Brian: *'walks in* Hey. Could I.. Audition for glee club? '''Will: '''O-Of course! '''Brian: Young man, there's no need to feel down I said young man, pick yourself off the ground I said young man, 'cause your in a new town There's no need to be unhappy Young man, there's a place you can go I said young man, when you're short on your dough You can stay there and I'm sure you will find Many ways to have a good time It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A They have everything for young men to enjoy You can hang out with all the boys It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. You can get yourself clean you can have a good meal You can do whatever you feel Young man, are you listening to me I said young man, what do you wanna be I said young man, you can make real your dreams But you've got to know this one thing No man does it all by himself I said young man, put your pride on the shelf (From: http://www.elyrics.net/read/v/village-people-lyrics/ymca-lyrics.html) And just go there to the Y.M.C.A. I'm sure they can help you today It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. They have everything for young men to enjoy You can hang out with all the boys It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. You can get yourself clean you can have a good meal You can do whatever you feel Young Man, I was once in your shoes I said I was, down and out with the blues I felt no man cared if I were alive I felt the whole world was so jive That's when someone came up to me And said young man take a walk up the street There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A. They can start you back on your way It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A. Young man, young man there's no need to feel down Young man, young man pick yourself off the ground Y.M.C.A. and just go to the Y.M.C.A. 'Will: '''W-W-Wow. You're in! '''Yasmin: '''No! We can do better! '''Will: '''As much as I hate to admit it, we can't. '''Brian: '''Whoa.. Was that an insult..? '''Jordan: '''Oh, wow. *rolls eyes* He's got nothing for us, Mr. Schue. '''Brian: '''Well, Ms. Escovio, at least, I'm better than you. '''Jordan: '*jaw drops, stands up* I-Is that a challenge, I hear? '''Will: '''Oh..